Roommates, Rules, and Rock-bands
by TheGirlWithSparklyEyes
Summary: Clary is moving into her first apartment! What happens when she accidentally moves in with a boy for a roommate? Hilarious adventures ensue! With the help of their friends, Clary and Jace start to fall for each other. Only problem? Jace's girlfriend of 3 years!
1. Chapter 1

Clary looked up from the scrap of paper in her hand, scrawled on it was an address. In front of her was a large dark building. The twisting spires at the top have away the gothic architecture. A dirty looking sign told her it was where she was supposed to be: "The Institute". Someone had written under that "Apartments" in cramped writing. It used to be a boarding house for children attending the college preparatory school down the street, Google told her, but when the school closed the building had been made into apartments. And now, she, Clary Fray, was finally moving out of the cramped dorms of her art school into her first apartment. Clary had been desperate to get out of the dorms from the moment she moved in, they were cramped, dirty, and her ex boyfriend, Simon lived down the hall. While scanning the classifieds, an ad for a quiet, intelligent, and fun roommate caught her eye. Clary had emailed jacey07 right away and in a week had put a 3-month deposit down. Now she was finally moving in, and couldn't wait to meet her roommate Jacey. Clary pushed the buzzer for apartment 3, and the door buzzed quickly to let her in. Clutching her suitcase, she started up the long flight of steps to the door with the twisting 3 on it. Clary opened the door with her new key and looked around. There were plenty of windows in the open floor kitchen living room. The TV was on and Clary saw a boy lounged on the sofa. He stood up quickly when Clary coughed awkwardly. When she saw him fully she longed for her art supplies. The boy was all perfect angles, and golden. Golden hair, skin, even eyes. To Clary he looked like an angel and the perfect subject for her next painting.

"Hey," he said in a honey smooth voice, "you must be Clary, welcome."

The boy walked over and extended a hand. Then Clary realized the boy wasn't wearing a shirt. She blushed and shook his outstretched hand.

"Are you Jacey's boyfriend?" She mumbled, looking at her shoes.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Are you Jacey's boyfriend?" She asked louder.

A look of realization dawned on the perfect boy's face. "My name is Jace Lightwood, and I am your new roommate." He said, amusement coloring his features.

Clary's eyes widened, "You're a boy?" She gasped.

"Last time I checked," Jace laughed, "there seems to be some confusion, sit down let's figure this out," he gestured to the couch and Clary sat awkwardly.

"I thought you were a girl!" Clary blurted out, "by your ad, and email, I thought your name was Jacey!"

"Yeah, my sister made me that email a long time ago, and I never thought to change it. I was pretty sure you were a girl though," he said, running a long fingered hand through his hair, "I thought we'd get along well, you seem pretty cool, I hope this isn't a problem."

Clary blushed again, "I am so stupid!" She said, feeling tears welling in her eyes, "I spent all that money in the deposit." She looked up at Jace, "is there a cheap motel nearby?" She asked.

"Huh?" He replied, "You're not staying?"

"No," she said, "this was a mistake, I can probably move back to the dorms until I save enough money again." Clary stood up, suitcase in hand and went over to the door, "Bye Jace, sorry for wasting your time," she called. Jace just stared at her.

Clary went out the door and was almost to the door when she heard someone call out, "Clary! Wait!" It was Jace, still shirtless, running down the steps gracefully. He put a hand on her arm as he caught up to her. "You already leased the apartment, please, don't go. I think we'll get along well. Besides, I'm the perfect gentleman, I won't let the big scary city corrupt little Clare-bear!"

Clary hated that name, she grimaced at him. Then made a spur of the moment decision, "Fine, I'll stay," she said, "Until the three months are up." Jace grinned wildly. "But," she said, "there will be some rules, first, don't call me Clare-bear, we'll discuss more rules as we go, but now, you're strong," she gestured to his well toned stomach and he moved his eyebrows suggestively. "Help me move my stuff," she said pointing outside to an old truck that just pulled up. "And come meet my mother and stepfather"

Jace's eyes widened, then looked down at his bare chest. "Your parents are here?" He asked incredulously.

"Of course," she replied, "my first apartment and Luke has a truck. You told me I needed to bring a bed."

"Are there clothes in there?" Jace gestured to the suitcase in Clary's hands. She nodded. "Give me the biggest shirt in there" he commanded. Clary looked at him wearily before opening the suitcase. She looked through everything and finally found a tie-dye tank top that fit her like a dress she used to sleep in. 'How do you even art?' Was printed on the front. Jace gave her a funny look and Clary shrugged as he pulled the brightly colored top over him. It was just a bit too small.

"How do I look?" Jace posed.

Clary giggled and went to greet her parents.

**AN: Hope you like it! I'll try to update with the next chapter soon though I have finals this week! Reviews always make me happy and motivate me to update faster! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Wow! The first chapter was up for a day and I got 26 follows, 13 favorites and 5 reviews! Thank You! So I really don't want to study so here's a new chapter! I'll update a lot this week probably!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of its characters, I just play with them!**

Clary hugged her teary mother for the last time before ushering Jocelyn and Luke out the door.

"Call me if you need anything or want to come home!" Jocelyn called over her shoulder as Luke guided her out. Clary nodded and shut the door behind them. Jace was sprawled out on the couch, one arm thrown over his eyes.

"Finally," he sighed, "How did you have so much stuff?" He was still wearing Clary's tank top, which at first her parents had been worried about but Jace's charms won them over in the end.

"The hardest part was the bed," Clary reminded him as she got a glass of water from the sink, "You told me to bring a bed. Why was that by the way?"

Jace chuckled, "My adopted brother Alec used to live here, until he moved in with his boyfriend. Anyways, Magnus is, shall we say fond of glitter. Last Halloween he was a disco ball and simply covered himself in glitter. Alec, being the genius he is, decided to remove the cover on the bed before they, uh, got it on. And long story short, it was impossible to get the glitter out, so we tossed it." Clary laughed out loud.

"Wow, that's quite a story," Clary said between laughs, "do you have any other siblings?"

Jace looked at his watch, "Yeah, in fact my brother Alec and his boyfriend Magnus should be here with my sister Isabelle and Chinese food any second." Clary's eyes widened.

"They are coming over now?" She asked, self consciously trying to tame her wild curls.

"Yeah, they will be here a lot so I figured, might as well get you used to them now," Jace shrugged. Right on cue there was a loud and frantic knock on the door. "Speak of the devils," Jace mumbled, getting up to answer the door. Clary noticed Jace was still in her tank top but decided not to say anything. As Jace opened the door there was a loud shriek.

"Jonathan Christopher Lightwood Herondale what are you wearing?" A beautiful girl with long black hair stormed into the apartment. Behind her two boys followed, their arms full of take-out boxes. "Honestly Jace, I thought we got past the dressing in the dark out of a box of left behind clothes from girls," the girl said.

"It's a funny story Izzy, but first I'd like to introduce you to Clary, my new roommate," Jace said grinning. Clary stood up to shake Isabelle's hand, who instead went straight in for a hug.

"Hi Clary!" Isabelle cooed, "Welcome to the apartment!"

"My apartment," Jace called from the kitchen table where he was looking through the boxes of food. Isabelle rolled her eyes and pulled Clary by the arm to the two boys who stood by the table, hands linked.

"Magnus, isn't her hair just gorgeous?" Isabelle gushed, "just think of the possibilities!" The boy Isabelle called Magnus had eyeliner on, which looked to Clary like it had glitter in it. He enveloped Clary in another hug. Alec just nodded coolly before turning to the food. There were many kinds of Chinese food on the table and everyone loaded plates before settling on the old couch, floor, or beanbag. Clary found out Magnus was almost done with a major in fashion design and already had a job lined up at a fashion house after graduating. Alec was studying to be an architect and Isabelle was a part time model and was studying psychology. Jace was studying music. When Clary told them she was an art student they got excited.

"Could you redesign our band logo?" Isabelle asked excitedly.

"There's nothing wrong with my design," Jace said, only slightly exaggerating.

Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Jace, it's a bunch of lines, I'm sure Clary could do better! Go get the poster, show her what we've got!" Jace got up with a groan and headed down the hallway.

"So you guys are all in a band?" Clary asked, though she had no doubt Jace would be an awesome singer.

"Well, Alec plays guitar, our friend Jordan plays drums, I play bass and Jace writes songs and is the lead singer," Isabelle explains, "Jace, Alec, and I have been doing musical stuff since we were young, when we moved to the city we were able to start a real band!"

"Don't forget your personal stylist!" Magnus calls out, pointing to himself and bowing.

"Here it is!" Jace announced coming back into the room. In his hands was a poster. On it there was a bunch of silver lines that looked almost like a rhombus with horns on it. Immediately Clary saw how the design could be redesigned, her hands itched for a pencil. Then she read the words at the top of the poster and laughed.

"Who came up with the name?" She giggled.

"The Mortal Instruments is a cool name!" Jace protested.

"Whatever, anyways, I think I know how to make that logo better, let me grab my sketchbook," she said, standing and heading to her room. As Clary sat down again they all came over to watch her. "If you guys all gawk at me I won't be able to concentrate!" she told them, shooing them away. Only Jace settled himself in the armchair behind her, leaning over her shoulder. His golden hair tickled her cheek. Slowly, Clary flipped through her drawings until she came to an empty page. She could hear Jace's breath in her ear and it made it very difficult to concentrate. "If you want me to do this right, you'll need to back up," she said carefully.

He sighed, "Fine, if you need any help let me know, I really do appreciate it." Slowly, Clary moved until her back was resting against Jace's legs. "You can help by being my backrest," she giggled. Jace laughed and started talking to Alec as Clary got to work.

An hour later Clary was almost done, and the new design was beautiful. Around the main drawing, Clary had invented some other symbols that circled the design. Suddenly, Clary realized the people in the room had gone silent. Snapping out of her art zone Clary turned and there was Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, and Jace, all staring. "Is it really that bad?" Clary said slowly.

"Clary that's amazing!" Isabelle squealed, causing Alec to wince at the volume.

"It's perfect," Jace agreed, "Thank you so much, it's so great!"

Clary grinned, "I'm glad you like it. I can add color later, make some new posters if you like, maybe flyers?"

"Don't ever move out!" Isabelle said, "We'll make Jace leave if he's bad, but you are staying forever!" Clary smiled at Jace's affronted expression. "Oh my gosh, it's midnight and I have a photo shoot tomorrow!" Isabelle announced looking at the time, "We must go!" Isabelle hugged Clary and Jace before rushing out the door. Alec followed quickly.

Magnus paused at the door. "Jace," he said, "she's a keeper!"

"I know," Jace replied. Clary could hear the grin in his voice. They both looked at her and she pretended to be collecting papers. "I definitely know," Jace said quietly before shutting the door. He turned to Clary, "You survived my siblings, congratulations!"

"Thanks," she smiled, "I take it they're here a lot?"

"You have no idea," Jace said. Then he slowly pulled of the tank top he had worn all night and tossed it to Clary. "Thanks," he said. Clary nodded and blushed, trying not to stare at Jace's bare torso. He grinned, throwing her a wink and turned, walking down the hall towards his room.

"Night Fray," he called behind him. Clary giggled and rolled her eyes before heading to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Chapter 3, YAY, I'm sorry this chapter is short, my hardest finals are tomorrow and now I actually have to study. I will be trying to make longer chapters as things get going, though it will take longer to write!**

**In response to a review, I am planning to make Simon part of the story! I am thinking to add Sizzy since I ship them so much.**

**Who do you want to see in the future?**

**Without further ado, here is chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI sadly**

Clary slept until noon. When she woke up she wasn't entirely sure where she was. Then, she saw her tank top, lying crumpled next to her and it all came back. Clary had moved out of the dorms and now shared an apartment with a ridiculously hot guy. Glancing out the window the sky was the normal grey for a New York October yet Clary felt uplifted. She went out to the kitchen, and not seeing Jace anywhere helped herself to cereal. Luckily, she didn't have classes on the weekends, so she wouldn't have to leave the apartment today. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened and Clary heard footsteps heading towards the kitchen. Clary looked up to see Jace, wrapped in a towel. She let out a squeak that surprised Jace, causing him to drop the towel. Clary looked down blushing profusely, but not before getting an eyeful of Jace's nether regions. Finally Clary managed to compose herself enough to speak. "Jace," she said, still looking at the table, "Please go put on some pants."

"Right," Jace mumbled, "Pants." With that he turned and ran to his room, leaving behind a damp towel.

"Ok, new rule," Clary said as Jace reappeared fully clothed, "No nudity. Sound good?" Jace nodded.

"Sorry about that, I thought you had left the apartment, I was just getting ready to go out," he said. Clary looked up at him, still blushing. He grinned.

"It's –uh- it's fine, just, know I'm a late sleeper," she stuttered. Jace nodded and headed to the door.

"Well then, I guess I'll see you later?" He said, hand on the door. Clary nodded as he left. She thought she heard him laugh outside the door.

It wasn't long before Clary realized she needed to leave the apartment for feminine products, and luckily, there was a convenience store 5 blocks down the street. Clary chose her usual brand of tampons out, endured the sniggers from the 16-year-old boy running the cash register, and made it back to the apartment in 20 minutes. She placed her purchase in the cabinet, next to a rather big box of extra large condoms. Clary blushed again and shut the cabinet quickly. Since she didn't have anything to do, Clary decided to try one of the dance workout tapes her mother had given her. She changed into some short shorts and a sports bra, and started the tape.

This is actually pretty fun, Clary thought around half an hour later, I should do this more often. Clary was sweaty, tired, and about to finish the workout when the door opened and Jace came in. Trailing behind him was two strange men.

"Hey Clary –um- this is Raphael and Sebastian, my partners for a school project –um- yeah," Jace said awkwardly.

"Hey," Clary greeted, turning off the TV and grabbing her water glass. Clary could feel their eyes on her, or more specifically her chest. After gulping down the water Clary looked at them. "So, what are you guys working on?"

"Composing symphony," Jace said quickly.

"Uh, cool," Clary replied. She was feeling uncomfortable with the way the two guests were looking at her. "I'm just going to shower, I'll see you later," she said quickly, walking away quickly.

"Nice to meet you," Sebastian called to her, snickering slightly.

After a shower Clary stayed in her room until the apartment was quiet. She came out slowly, affirming that the boys had left. "What happened to no nudity?" Jace said as she sat on the couch by him.

"I was wearing clothes Jace," she protested.

"They didn't leave much to the imagination," he scoffed.

"You didn't seem to mind as you stared at me, and it's my body, I can do what I want," she retorted. He blushed lightly.

"Well then, just stay away from those bastards, they are pretty awful," he said resignedly.

"I thought you guys were partners? Don't you partner with friends?" Clary asked.

Jace shook his head, "They are in a rival band and we've got in so many fights the professor decided this was the way to make us get along. If we don't end up killing each other." He got up from the couch and walked towards the bathroom. "What the hell?" Clary heard him yell. "What are these?" He was brandishing the box of tampons.

"Those are tampons Jace, for periods? Surely you've heard of that?" Clary said calmly.

"They don't belong in the bathroom!" Jace cried, "I grabbed one as I tried to replace my wallet condom I lent Magnus! They're gross!"

"You keep condoms in the bathroom, I keep tampons, that's now a rule ok? It's a trade," Clary said, blushing slightly while trying to keep eye contact. Jace dropped the tampon box like it was electric and flopped on the couch with a sigh.

"Fine, you win Fray," he said, "Wanna order pizza for dinner?" Clary nodded in response, trying not to laugh at Jace's look of contempt at the tampons scattered on the ground where he dropped them.

"You're picking those up you know," Clary told him. He groaned and pretended to shoot himself in the head. They were going to get along well, Clary thought, quite well indeed.


End file.
